Fly with me
by MeimiCaro-chan
Summary: Adolescencia, hormonas revolucionarias, un reencuentro, una bandera roja, una fiera, una rosa, dos parejas sin rumbo fijo y un beso robado. Astrid está a punto de conocer a un Hipo totalmente diferente ante unos nuevos ojos azules como el océano ¿Estará preparada para este campo de batalla?
1. Capítulo piloto

**Capítulo piloto**

Observé como un pequeño terror terrible, con unas brillantes escamas esmeraldas, se acercaba a mi ventana. Antes de que se posara en el alfeizar, pude ver que traía algo amarrado a una de sus patas traseras.

Correo.

No podía evitar estar sorprendida. Apenas estaba despuntando el sol en aquella mañana clara y fría. Cogí la nota rápidamente y la leí con avidez.

_Siento mucho las molestias que esto pueda causarte, pero no he tenido otra alternativa. Me es imposible acudir a la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy ¿Puedes impartir la lección de defensa personal de la cual ya habíamos hablado? Lo dejo en tus manos. _

_**Hipo**__._

Involuntariamente, fruncí fuertemente el ceño al terminar de leer. Hipo no era de los que incumplía las promesas ni cambiaba de planes de un momento a otro sin tener en cuenta las ocupaciones de los demás, así que tenía que estar pasando algo grave. Pero no lo había escrito en la nota, lo que quería decir que le pasaba algo que no quería que yo supiera. Eso me molestó aún más. ¿Para qué me escribe si luego no me daba razones? Para eso que se lo hubiera comunicado a Patapez.

Miré nuevamente la carta, esperando encontrar algo que se me hubiera pasado por alto, pero no, solo me encontré con la caligrafía rápida y pulcra de Hipo.

Observé al pequeño dragón, que me observaba como si esperara algo. Con un suspiro de resignación me dirigí a la cocina en busca de una pieza de pescado. Caminé sigilosamente, puesto que mis padres aún seguían durmiendo. Cogí lo primero que encontré en la cesta, que resultó ser una perca. Al volver, me encontré al pequeño en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado., esperando pacientemente. Yo no podía entender como se las apañaba Hipo para educarlos y lograr esos resultados en tan poco tiempo. Una sonrisa bailó rápidamente en mis labios. Le di el pez, el cual devoró ansiosamente, y, ahí permaneció, esperando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro? - Le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

El dragón se quedó mirando fijamente la nota que aún conservaba en mi mano, y que le había traído a mi casa, y luego me miró a mí.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una contestación?

El terror terrible me miró de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a decirme que sí. No pude evitar reír ante la situación. ¡Oh, por Thor! Si Hipo creía que se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente después de ver esto y encima no contarme lo que estaba tramando la llevaba muy difícil.

Escribí un escueto "**_Lo pensaré"_** en el reverso del papel, lo enrollé y se lo até en la pata al dragón, el cual no tardó en alzar el vuelo para dirigirse a la casa del alocado vikingo. ¿Estaba en casa? Observé con atención el cielo, estaba claro, sin ninguna nube, y aún conservaba algunos tonos moráceos propios del amanecer. Aún quedaban varias horas para el entrenamiento...

Salí de mi habitación, bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de causar el menor ruido posible, y me encaminé hacia mi adorable y poderosa nadder, Tormenta, la cuál se levantó rápidamente al verme salir.

- ¡Buenos días Tormenta! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a darle dolores de cabeza a Hipo? - La saludé mientras cogía sus instrumentos y la ensillaba.

La nadder estiró las alas, como un gesto de asentimiento, y en breves instantes estuvimos sobrevolando la aldea. No tardamos apenas dos minutos en llegar al hogar del castaño. Antes de tocar tierra, ya había saltado del lomo de Tormenta y me dirigí a la puerta. La toqué insistentemente, aunque tardaron varios minutos en abrir.

Observé sorprendida a Hipo, que apareció ante mí pálido y ojeroso. Sus ojos verde bosque habían perdido su particular fuerza curiosa. Los tenía enrojecidos y llorosos, como si tuviera una espesa capa de agua en ellos. Pude ver un par de lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla izquierda. Él temblaba como una hoja, pese a tener una densa manta sobre los hombros.

Cualquier malestar por su escueta y ambigua carta se esfumó al instante. Hipo estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de que pudiera asimilar la idea de que era Astrid la que estaba frente a mí, la vikinga me empujó hasta el interior de mi casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, evitando así las corrientes de aire. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Los cambios bruscos de temperatura e iluminación no ayudaban.

La figura de Astrid comenzó a distorsionarse. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Los ojos se me cerraban involuntariamente. De pronto,las sombras se apoderaron de todo.

* * *

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama, prácticamente enterrado entre todas las mantas que podía haber en la casa. Sentía la cabeza embotada y los sentidos torpes, como si mi cerebro procesara toda la información con retraso. Cerré los ojos inspirando y espirando con suavidad. Cuando me calmé y me acostumbré a la potente luz que se filtraba a través de mis párpados, volví a abrir los ojos.

Observé con atención a mi alrededor. Salvo la asfixiante montaña de mantas que me arropaban y, también hay que decirlo, que no recordaba haber puesto, todo parecía bastante normal.

Hice un amago de levantarme, pero, cuando me moví, algo húmedo y resbaladizo se deslizó por mi cara, tapándome el ojo izquierdo. Vale, otra cosa que no recordaba.

Al momento de quitarme el trapo tibio de encima, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Astrid cargada con un balde lleno de agua con nieve.

- Buenos días dormilón.- Me saludó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama, colocaba el balde sobre sus piernas y cogía el trapo de entre mis dedos para sumergirlo en el agua fría.

Yo no podía entender nada ¿Qué hacía Astrid en mi casa? De repente, recordé, como un fogonazo, la imagen de Astrid frente a mi puerta, bañada con las primeras luces del día ¿No había sido un sueño?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le pregunté trémulo.

Antes de decir nada, me obligó a recostarme de nuevo y me puso el paño helado en la frente.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí.- Exclamó ella.- Recibí una rara nota tuya nada más levantarme así que vine a buscarte para saber qué pasaba y, cuando te veo, estás medio muerto. Les he enviado un correo dragonil al resto de miembros y he cancelado el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunté confundido.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? - Me cuestionó ella a su vez, enarcando una ceja.- Porque no te podía dejar solo.- Contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Me has estado cuidando? - Pregunté mientras la observaba, evidentemente sorprendido.

Ella simplemente asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero, en mi mente, eso no era para nada normal. Quizás era una secuela de todos los años que había pasado solo, pero para mí lo más normal habría sido que fuera a buscar a Bocón o a Patapez, dejarles a ellos el problema e irse. Sabía muy bien que Astrid era una buena persona, no solo ahora, sino desde siempre. Podía recordar un sin número de ocasiones en las que me había salvado de las trampas y bromas de Mocoso y los gemelos retándolos o haciendo pequeñas triquiñuelas en venganza. Aún así, la distancia siempre había sido la actitud de todos en la aldea durante toda mi vida. Supongo que hay hábitos difíciles de perder.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que ha pasado? - Cuestionó con calma, pese a que pude percibir un deje de preocupación en ella.

- Pues, en realidad te vas a reír...Estaba volando con Desdentao cerca de los glaciares y decidimos hacer un par de maniobras nuevas sobre la marcha. Entre una pirueta y otra la correa de seguridad se rompió y salí disparado al agua. Menos mal que no choqué contra uno de esos enormes y gigantes pedazos de hielo flotantes... Bueno, aún así el impacto contra el mar helado fue bastante fuerte debido a la altura desde la que caí, así que me quedé sin aire. Fue tal la agitación del momento que no puedo recordar muy claramente lo que sucedió, no sé como se las apaño Desdentao para sacarme del agua, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre su lomo, controlando el ala de forma mecánica y con volver a casa como única cosa en mente. Cuando por fin llegué, mi padre me vio llegar empapado y tembloroso. Me mandó a la cama nada más atravesar la puerta.

- Bueno, eso explica porqué estás así, pero nos lleva a otro punto, ¿y Estoico?- Inquirió ella. Podía ver como estaba reprimiendo su furia vikinga con todas sus fuerzas porque llamar estúpido mientras le das un fuerte golpe a un enfermo no es la mejor opción.

-Al parecer hay un problema con la tala en la zona norte de la isla, por lo que salió hoy a arreglarlo y estará fuera todo el día.

- ¿Y te dejó solo estando así?

- No exactamente - Comencé a decir, tratando de ser honesto. Si me había estado cuidando, es lo menos que le debía.- Digamos que cuando me vio esta mañana la cosa no fue tan pacífica. Afirmó, por activa y por pasiva, que no podía dejarme solo en ese estado, pero yo insistí en que tampoco podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones como el jefe así que, después de darme mucha guerra, conseguí convencerle de que os contactaría a ustedes para pediros ayuda. Me hizo escribir una nota delante suyo y enseñársela antes de enviártelo, pero aproveché un despiste suyo para escribir otra, la que sí te ha llegado.

- ¡Deberías haberle hecho caso a Estoico y enviarme la primera nota!.- Me acusó mientras podía ver como controlaba con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de darme un puñetazo por puro milagro.

- No quería preocupar a nadie, aunque al final he acabado haciéndolo, lo siento.- Me disculpé en un murmullo, hundiendo la mirada en mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

Al ver la enferma y entristecida cada de Hipo, algo dentro de mí se derritió. Ahí estaba, la dulce inocencia de Hipo dejándome totalmente atontada. Suspiré, resignada, al rendirme a la derrota.

- Sí, eres un idiota.- Afirmé severamente, mientras cambiaba el paño caliente de su frente, lo enfriaba en la fuente, y se lo volvía a colocar.- Pero al parecer no tanto como creía. Al menos te has tomado las medicinas.

Hipo me sonrió agradecido. Era una de esas sonrisas angelicales que le hacía brillar los ojos. Y yo las odiaba. Mentira, las adoraba. Lo que odiaba eran las sensaciones atronadoras que inundaban mi cuerpo cuando las veía. No eran propias de la vikinga más fuerte, ruda y valiente de todo Mema. Y no digo esto porque los vikingos no nos enamoremos o algo así, es solo que no solemos ser tiernos ni entrañables. Pero con Hipo... Al ver esas sonrisas, el férreo autocontrol que me marcaba para no abrazarle y esconder mi rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma mientras sonreía como una idiota, se debilitaba enormemente.

- Una pregunta, ¿sólo ocurrió eso?- Pregunté dudosa, sin poder quitar de mi mente la imagen de Hipo nada más llegar a su casa, tembloroso y con su rostro pecoso enrojecido por las lágrimas.

- Sí, no pasó nada más, en serio. - Contestó él, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces, ¿ por qué llorabas? En los quince años que te conozco puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que te he visto llorar.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, cuando me enfermo soy de lágrima fácil, ¿sabes? Casi siempre lloro sinrazón, o al menos yo no la comprendo .- Dijo riendo, aunque había algo en su expresión que no me convencía del todo.

- Hipo, es posible... - Empecé a decir, aunque de repente me asustó un poco hacer la pregunta.- ¿Te sentías solo?

- No, ¿por qué iba a pasar eso? Desdentao estaba conmigo, aunque ahora mismo esté fuera jugueteando, ¿por qué lo está no?

Justo al acabar su pregunta pudimos escuchar unos fuertes gruñidos amistosos, que rápidamente reconocimos como de Desdentao y Tormenta. No pudimos evitar reír ante su sentido de la oportunidad.

- Bueno, quizás solo me pasa a mí, pero cuando me pongo enferma, es mucho más fácil que los malos recuerdos me atormenten.- Añadí, tratando de sonsacarle la verdad que sabía que me estaba escondiendo por la cristalina franqueza de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Es posible que mi mente haya divagado un poco por zonas un tanto tormentosas, pero la mayoría eran pesadillas, así que está bien.- Terminó diciendo, exhalando un fuerte suspiro.

- Hipo.- Lo llamé a la vez que dejaba el balde de agua en el suelo y tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

Me miró sorprendido ante el repentino contacto, pero se quedó callado esperando que continuara.

- Sé que, toda la aldea, incluida yo, pertenecemos a esas pesadillas, pero nunca jamás te dejaremos solo. Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé.- Dijo él, simplemente.

La voz le salió un tanto temblorosa y se mordió el labio inferior al instante, intentando evitar las gotas saladas que acabaron deslizándose por sus mejillas. Fueron apenas un par de lágrimas, porque cerró los ojos inspirando hondo y empezó a deshacerse de las que habían humedecido su mejilla izquierda. Yo, cruzando el límite una vez más, empecé a secar las de su otra mejilla. Me miró mientras ambos nos deshicimos de los restos de las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada hasta que aparté la mano.

- Ya te lo decía, lágrima fácil.- Rió con fresca alegría a la que no tardé en unirme.

Se formó un cómodo silencio entre nosotros y nos miramos a los ojos. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, el fuerte sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos sobresaltó. No tuvimos tiempo siquiera de preguntarnos quién había sido, porque aparecieron Chusco y Brusca, volando sobre Vómito y Eructo, a través de la ventana.

- Vaya nidito de amor os tenéis aquí montado, ¿eh, tortolitos? - Dijeron a coro los gemelos.

El fin de la tranquilidad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! He decidido empezar esta historia de "Cómo entrenar a tu drágon" La he tenido en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y creo que ya ha madurado lo suficiente como para que vea la luz.**

**Espero que os guste y vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hipo POV.**

Astrid y yo nos alejamos todo lo posible en un instante. No sabía como estaba ella, pero yo no podía estar más ruborizado. Escuchamos voces en el piso inferior, un portazo y los pasos de dos personas corriendo. Rápidamente abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Eran Mocoso y Patapez, aunque no pudieron hacer acto de presencia ni decir nada, puesto que Desdentao los aplastó para correr hasta mi cama y abalanzarse sobre mí, llenándome en un momento de sus babas.

- ¡Desdentao! Tranquilo, chico, ¿qué te pasa? - Dije, o al menos lo intenté, entre lametón y lametón.

Al final, estoy seguro de que tenía hasta el cabello bañado en babas de dragón.

- Probablemente es culpa mía. Lo mandé a comer su ración de pescado fuera, con Tormenta, pese a que él no quería separarse ni un centímetro de ti.- Comentó Astrid, que comenzó a acariciar suavemente el lomo del dragón.

- Así que estabas preocupado, ¿eh, campeón? - Dije acariciándole a su vez bajo el mentón.

Hice el amago de levantarme y Desdentao retrocedió para dejarme mi espacio.

- Estoy bien campeón, ¿ves? Ya estoy mejor.- Pero el "mejor" se me entrecortó por una molesta tos.

Al momento, sentí dos leves presiones en el pecho que me obligaron a recostarme. Eran la nívea mano de Astrid y la musculosa pata de Desdentao.

- Hasta Desdentao sabe que no estás bien. No te hagas el fuerte.- Dijo Astrid entrecerrando los ojos, retándome a llevarle la contraria.

Justo en ese momento, Patapez y Mocosos recobraron el aliento y lograron enderezarse.

- Bueno, dejémonos de historias y centrémonos en lo realmente importante.- Dijo Mocoso frotándose las manos, ganándose las miradas envenenadas de Astrid y Patapez.  
- ¿Qué ocurre para que hayáis venido todos? - Pregunté, tratando de reincorporarme nuevamente, esta vez recibiendo la ayuda de Astrid como apoyo.  
- ¿ Conocéis una bandera roja, con una fiera y una planta? - Cuestionó Mocoso.  
- ¿Una fiera y una planta? - Repitió Astrid dudosa.  
- Eso es lo que cree Patapez que es, pero nosotros somos más partícipes de una bestia bañada en sangre, devorando a un enemigo.- Comentó Chusco, sonriendo siniestramente a su hermana.  
- Toma, es algo parecido a esto.- Dijo Patapez, tendiéndome un papel con un dibujo plasmado en él.

Patapez no era precisamente un dibujante nato, pero lo hacía lo suficientemente bien para que el resultado fuera claro y conciso.

- ¡Oh, por Thor!- Exclamé al comprender el dibujo, justo antes de romper a reír, sorprendiéndolos a todos.  
- Oye, ya sé que no soy ningún portento dibujando, pero tampoco es para que te rías.- Me recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.  
- No, no, no es eso.- Conseguí decir entre risas.- Tenías razón. Se trata de una fiera y una flor. Más concretamente, un león y una rosa.

Pude ver como los gemelos refunfuñaban y le lanzaban algo plateado a Mocoso, pero lo guardó antes de que pudiera verlo con claridad.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - Pregunté con curiosidad, ignorando el molesto dolor de mi garganta.

Aunque Astrid no lo hizo y me tendió una jarra con una infusión tibia, de plantas medicinales y miel, que estaba junto a mi cama. La miré agradecido.

- De un barco que se aproxima a Mema. Ondean la bandera blanca, pero como no sabíamos quieres eran y Estoico no está... - Respondió Patapez, jugueteando con sus manos como hacía siempre que los nervios y la duda se entremezclaban en su cabeza.  
- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Un barco? - Cuestioné, volviendo a reír como un idiota.  
- Vale ya, ¿qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Astrid, colocando sus brazos en jarras.

No me hacía falta tener la capacidad de leer las mentes para saber que estaba pasando en ese momento por su rubia cabeza. Temía que la fiebre o alguna hierba medicinal en mal estado me estuvieran friendo el cerebro.

- Una pregunta, ¿hay algo que me sucediera todos los años?  
- ¿Tropezarte con tus propios pies? - Preguntó Mocoso.  
- ¿Destrozar media aldea? - Preguntó Chusco.  
- Eso no pasaba todos los años, sino todos los días. Haz la pregunta bien.- Me recriminó Brusca con una sonrisa burlona.  
- Ja ja, muy graciosos.  
- ¿Algo que te pasara todos los años? - Preguntó Astrid, aunque daba la impresión de que se lo cuestionaba más bien a sí misma. Estaba haciendo ese gesto de mantener el dedo índice en su barbilla, el que hacía inconscientemente cuando pensaba seriamente sobre algo.- Puede ser... ¿cuándo te ibas de viaje?  
- Exacto.- Contesté con una sonrisa.- Esta bandera no es de ninguna aldea. Es de los chicos que viven en la isla de Kahr, a un par de días de aquí. Nos la inventamos en uno de los tantos veranos que pasé allí.

Después de decir eso, comencé a quitarme las mantas de encima y saqué las piernas de la cama.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Cuestionó Astrid, poniéndose frente a mí para cortarme el paso.  
- A saludarles, por supuesto. No sé que hacen esos idiotas aquí, pero lo voy a descubrir.  
- Tú estás enfermo. Los recibiremos nosotros y los traeremos aquí.  
- ¡Oh, vamos Astrid! Ahora mismo estoy demasiado emocionado y alterado como para quedarme en cama.  
- Sí, eso es ahora, pero luego estarás doblemente peor.- Inquirió ella, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

El resto observaba en silencio, como si nuestra conversación se tratara de algún tipo de partido o concurso.

- Iré a lomos de Desdentao todo el camino, me abrigaré y llevaré esa infusión medicinal en la cantimplora, ¿vale? - Sugerí suavemente, tratando de apaciguar su enojo.

No sé que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Astrid, pero su mirada se nublo, como le suele pasar a la gente cuando se aturde, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para volver en sí.

- ¡Aj! Maldita sea, está bien ¿Cuánto queda para que el barco llegue a puerto Patapez? - Cedió Astrid después de un suspiro profundo.  
- No creo que más de media hora.  
- Nos da tiempo, supongo ¿Puedes ayudarle a quitarse del pelo toda esa baba húmeda y cambiarse la ropa sudada por una muda limpia mientras yo vuelvo a preparar la infusión?  
- No sé porqué no lo ayudas a cambiarse tú, si ya os comportáis como un matrimonio.- Dijo Chusco con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ante el comentario, se ganó un fuerte golpe de la rubia vikinga, el cuál lo dejó estampado en el piso. Yo, en cambio, terminé con un estúpido sonrojo en la cara que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Observé como el barco atracaba en el puerto de forma ausente. No podía parar de recordar la expresión de Hipo cuando había insistido en ir a darles la bienvenida a Mema personalmente a sus amigos de Kahr. ¡Dos veces! Dos eran las que había logrado dejarme totalmente fuera de mí en un mismo día, guerreando fieramente con mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre él en ese mismo instante y robarle un beso. Cada vez que me miraba con esos puros y cristalinos ojos verdes, mi corazón redoblaba su ritmo, pero cuando me miraba de esa forma tan tierna y suave... No solo mi corazón, sino que todo mi cuerpo enloquecía. Podía sentir el fuerte latido incluso en las puntas de los dedos.  
Puede que se debiera a que nadie más me había mirado así en mi vida. Siempre he sido la fuerte y dura Astrid, así que... Pero una pequeña parte de mí, la cual trataba de callar con todas mis fuerzas, no paraba de decir que esa no era la razón, al menos no la principal. Era simplemente por ser Hipo. Hipo... Lo miré de soslayo lo más disimuladamente que pude. Se encontraba junto a mí y, como había dicho, no se había movido de la fuerte espalda del furia nocturna, esperando pacientemente la llegada del barco. Pero eso cambió cuando escuchamos una potente y preciosa voz femenina riendo.

- ¡Hipo!

Lo llamó una muchacha de piel blanquecina, ojos almendrados azul marino y un liso y larguísimo cabello. Era de un rubio tan pálido que a la luz del sol brillaba como la plata.  
Se alongó por la borda, moviendo efusivamente los brazos, saludándole. Permaneció allí porque aún no habían colocado la rampa, así que siguió llamándole mientras una radiante sonrisa se extendía por sus labios rosáceos. Pero Hipo no hizo lo mismo. El castaño saltó de la silla de montar y salió corriendo en dirección al barco sin darnos oportunidad alguna de detenerle. Cuando llegó, miro hacia el cielo buscando la mirada de la desconocida y sonrió al extender los brazos en su dirección.  
Por la exclamación de miedo y asombro que salió de la boca de todas las personas presentes en el puerto, parando en seco cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo, no fui la única que no pudo procesar lo suficientemente rápido lo que estaba pasando. La chica saltó, sin importarle al parecer los tres metros que había entre el barco y el suelo, en dirección a los brazos de Hipo. Contuve el aliento y fue como si el tiempo refrenara su curso. La ojiazul cayó justo entre los brazos del joven vikingo, el cual acabó con las manos en sus muslos, sujetándola firmemente, mientras ella mantenía las suyas en sus hombros. En ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual.

- ¡Hipo! - Exclamó ella, entrelazando los dedos tras el cuello del muchacho y estrechando el abrazo.

Con el impulso, lo hizo tambalear, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, llevándosela con él. Después de un par de gemidos de dolor, rompieron a reír, inundando con sus risas todo el puerto.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Tengo que decir que estoy francamente sorprendida y emocionada. No esperaba una respuesta tan alegre. Tampoco que me lanzaran tomates, pero al ver que, a la media hora de haber publicado ya tenía un review... No quepo en mí de gozo jajajajaja.**  
**Después de recibir un comentario preguntando sobre el tema, he decidido poner, como habréis podido comprobar, las etiquetas de Astrid POV e Hipo POV. Pensé que se entendía claramente el cambio de un personaje a otro, pero claro, como yo lo escribo lo veo fácilmente. A veces me olvido que el lector no tiene idea de lo que va a ocurrir, pese a que yo tengo ya todo un esquema montado en mi cabeza. Agradezco mucho el comentario y, si veis más errores, estaré encantada de recibir vuestras sugerencias.**  
**Vainila**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Fuiste la primera, y créeme que fui muy feliz al leerlo. El hecho de saber que me estoy expresando con claridad es un alivio, puesto que a veces tengo la impresión de que lío mucho las cosas.  
**Akane ackerman**, no sé si has leído alguna de mis otras historias, pero el otro día yo me di cuenta de que mis personajes tienden a enfermar. Hasta el momento lo hacía inconscientemente, pero siempre esas situaciones me dan buenos resultados, así que no hay mal que por bien no venga. ¿Se puede considerar como una de mis etiquetas personales o es muy creído? Me alegro de que te guste y espero que también este capítulo.  
**YesyHaddock**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que en un futuro la historia te siga interesando.  
**Zel-Ol**, muchas gracias por tu aportación. No estabas loca, voy cambiando de un personaje a otro jajajaja Como puedes ver, de ahora en adelante etiquetaré correctamente. Y bueno, la vida de Hipo es bastante variopinta gracias al grupito con el que se junta. Ahora hasta las situaciones más extrañas pueden otorgarle alegrías, no como en el pasado.  
**nahiaa19**, estoy tratando de actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones de verano. A ver si me organizo bien, porque ese es uno de mis mayores problemas a la hora de escribir jajajaja. Espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu interés en los capítulos venideros.  
**¡Hasta el capítulo 3!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Hipo Pov**

Reímos allí, en el suelo del puerto, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

- Buenos días, Hipo.- Me saludó con una enorme sonrisa, cómo si cosas como esas sucedieran todos los días.

Estuve a punto de responderle, cuando escuché un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas. Todo el puerto nos observaba, paralizado. Nos habíamos quedado tan inmersos en nuestra pequeña burbuja que no habíamos sido conscientes de que estábamos rodeados de gente. El sonido provenía de Astrid que, al igual que el resto de la pandilla, se había acercado a nosotros. Hice el amago de levantarme, ayudando a la pequeña saltarina a enderezarse en el proceso. Una vez nos sacudimos la suciedad del suelo del puerto que se había impregnado en nuestra ropa, nos acercamos al grupo.

- ¡Vaya recibimiento! ¿Hacéis estas cosas cada vez que os veis? - Le preguntó Chusco antes de que alguno de nosotros tuviera tiempo de hablar.

- Hemos cometido tantas locuras cada vez que Hipo venía a Kahr...- Contestó ella con naturalidad.

- Chicos, os presento a Dana Asgerdur, hija del jefe de Kahr, Ulf Asgerdur, más conocido como Ulf El Viajero.- La presenté haciendo un gesto con la mano entre ellos y ella. - Y ellos son...

- Espera, espera, espera.- Dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndome.- A ver si lo adivino. Tú debes de ser Chusco Thorston, y tú su hermana gemela Brusca.

Los fue señalando según los nombraba. Fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar correctamente los nombres. Seguramente no quería meter la pata y errar con algo como eso en el primer encuentro.

- Ustedes dos debéis ser Patapez Ingerman y Patán Mocoso.- Añadió, antes de colocarse frente a Astrid.- Y tú debes ser la famosa Astrid Hofferson.

Era bastante curiosa la escena. Los cinco observaban sorprendidos a Dana, mientras ella permanecía con una sonrisa alegre e imperturbable en los labios.

Supongo que, no solo la personalidad chispeante de la joven los sorprendía, sino también su apariencia. Físicamente Dana no era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba verse en Mema. Era pequeña para su edad, de manera que me llegaba hasta el hombro; tenía la delgadez de una hoja; unos enormes y cristalinos ojos azul marino; y el larguísimo cabello rubio platino suelto. Podía ver como, pese a que era liso, las puntas se le seguían ondulando como cuando era pequeña. Su voz era una cadencia muy suave y melódica.

Vestía pulcramente, como siempre. Una cinta blanca se entrelazaba con una trenza que recogía su cabello como una diadema. Llevaba una suave capa blanca que prácticamente le llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejando entrever unicamente unas relucientes botas de cuero marrón, anudada en su cuello con un lazo beige. Quitando el hecho del perfecto vestuario de princesa, probablemente Dana tenía muchas más similitudes físicas conmigo que con el resto de la isla vikinga.

- ¿Famosa? - Preguntó Astrid confundida.

- ¿Cómo es que nos conoces a todos? - Preguntó Brusca, acercándose a Dana.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, es una larga historia que, si estáis dispuestos, os contaré más tarde, pero básicamente Hipo me habló de todos ustedes.

- Estaríamos encantados de escuchar cualquiera de vuestras anécdotas.- Dijo Patán en voz baja, mirando el barco, sin atreverse a hablarle a Dana cara a cara.

Crucé miradas con Astrid, extrañado, y pude ver como ella tenía la misma expresión que yo. ¿Patán Mocoso estaba actuando con ... timidez? ¿Frente a una chica? Nunca creí que ese día llegaría.

- ¡Hipo! ¡Por Odín! Realmente perdiste la pierna en ese combate.- Dijo, percatándose por primera vez de mi pie protésico.

- ¿Creías que te engañaba? - Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

- No, pero era un poco difícil de creer. En realidad, todo esto resultaba un poco utópico, teniendo en cuenta porqué era conocida isla Mema., ¿Puedo? - Preguntó, señalando la prótesis.

- Sí, ya, la isla donde los más fieros guerreros crecen como setas.- Contesté con sorna, mientras levantaba la pierna para que pudiera ver el implante con más claridad.

- Pues debe ser verdad, porque creí que tú eras el vikingo más sensible que conocía, y resulta que eres el primer jinete de dragones y fuiste capaz de destruir a la Muerte Roja.

- Sí, bueno, no podría haberlo hecho solo.

- Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que todavía falta que me presentes a alguien más? - Me preguntó Dana, alzando las cejas elocuentemente.

- ¡Oh, sí! Acompáñame.- Exclamé, colocando una mano en su cintura para guiarla.

Los chicos se apartaron de nuestro camino, de manera que podíamos ver a Desdentao esperándonos sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Miré de soslayo a Dana mientras avanzábamos con tranquilidad. Su reacción no me sorprendió. No tenía temor ni miedo. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Le hice un gesto a Desdentao para que permaneciera quieto mientras nos acercábamos. Una vez estuvimos a un par de pasos del furia nocturna, acaricié con suavidad su frente durante unos instantes, antes de hacerme a un lado para que ella se aproximara. Pude apreciar como los demás estudiaban la escena con interés, esperando saber que reacción iba a tener una chica tan pequeña frente a un dragón.

Dana extendió la mano, con cuidado, y pude ver como le temblaba un poco, pero sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, así que siguió adelante. Cuando tocó su frente y lo acarició soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones de un tirón.

- Tú debes de ser Desdentao, ¿no? Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Le saludó, mientras se separaba de él.

Desdentao me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego mirar a Dana.

- ¿Qué? Ya sé que no te había hablado de ella, pero simplemente no surgió.- Le dije, ante lo que gané un empujón ligero de su parte y que se volviera, evitando cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

- Vamos campeón, ¿no te irás a enfadar por una nimiedad así? Ten en cuenta que a ella le he hablado maravillas de ti.- Como respuesta, Desdentao se volvió de repente y sopló sobre mi frente, alborotando todo mi cabello.

Iba a decir algo, una queja ante su repentino ataque de aliento de dragón, pero de repente sentí como si mi equilibrio se volviera inestable, haciéndome olvidar totalmente lo que tenía en mente. Antes de darme cuenta ya tenía a Desdentao haciendo de apoyo por un lado y a Astrid por el otro.

- Bueno, creo que el comité de bienvenida debe disolverse. Es hora de almorzar y de que tú regreses a casa a descansar.- Dijo Astrid, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla de montar.

- Hipo, ¿es posible que estés enfermo? Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras así de sonrojado por la emoción...- Comentó Dana con pesar.

- No es nada serio, simplemente un resfriado. Pronto se me pasará.

- ¿Y tu padre te ha dejado venir hasta aquí a recibirme estando así? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- No.- Negó Astrid con rudeza.- Hipo es tan inteligente que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engañar a su padre para que fuera a hacer su trabajo de jefe mientras el se quedaba solo.

- ¡Hipo! Eso es una completa irresponsabilidad.

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Astrid ya me lo dijo antes, no te enfades conmigo tú también. Lo prometo, he captado el mensaje.

Astrid suspiró profundamente, mientras Dana me observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Como siguiera enfermo mucho tiempo, esas dos iban a matarme. Solo podía esperar que los dioses se apiadaran de mí.

- Astrid, ya que tú hablaste con él, ¿es posible que lo estés cuidando? - Preguntó Dana con curiosidad.

- Vaya si lo estaba cuidando, si tenían un nidito de amor de lo más romántico montado en la habitación de Hipo.- Respondió Chusco con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, ganándose el segundo golpe marca Hofferson del día.

- Entonces, ¿te importaría seguir haciéndolo el día de hoy? Tenía pensado quedarme en casa de Hipo durante mi estancia aquí, pero después de tan extenuante viaje no creo poder cuidarle apropiadamente. Si hacemos eso seguro que este vikingo tan loco mañana estará muchísimo mejor. Al menos lo suficiente como para llevarme con ustedes de turismo por Mema.- Organizó sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

- Sí, por supuesto.- Contestó Astrid, pestañeando varias veces confusa debido a la efusividad de Dana.

Dana me lanzó una mirada llena de significado ante lo que acababa de organizar. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar a toda velocidad en esa pequeña cabecita rubia.

- Estupendo.- Dijo Dana antes de tomar del brazo a Astrid.- Entonces, es momento de conocer el hogar de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III

* * *

**Astrid Pov**

¿Cansada? Era más fácil que Hipo diera un discurso para toda la aldea antes de lograr agotar las energías de Dana, la amiga de Hipo. Nada más llegar, mientras yo acompañaba a Hipo a su habitación, ella había explorado toda la casa. Una vez se encontró con nosotros, analizó hasta el más escondido y remoto de los dibujos que Hipo tenía en su escritorio y adornando algunas de sus paredes. Mientras ella inspeccionaba todo, yo obligué a Hipo a tomarse su medicina y a recostarse. Al final, mientras yo humedecía un trapo limpio en una fuente llena de agua con nieve, por fin, se sentó en la cama de Hipo, frente a mí, en el otro extremo.

- ¿Has terminado el análisis? - Preguntó Hipo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Sí, creo que ya tengo un esquema más o menos labrado de como es tu casa.

- ¿Más o menos labrado? ¡Si no has dejado una esquina sin mirar! - Respondió soltando un bufido.

En respuesta, tomó el paño que aún permanecía entre mis manos y se lo estampó en la frente al joven vikingo.

- ¡Oye! - Comenzó a protestar Hipo.

- No seas quejica.- Le cortó Dana, sin inmutarse.- Bueno Astrid, ¿qué le pasó exactamente a este cabeza de chorlito? ¿Cómo es eso de que engañó a su padre?

Le relaté lo sucedido. Desde el terror terrible en mi ventana hasta la abrupta intrusión de los gemelos. Eso sí, guardándome para mí los detalles más... comprometedores. Cuando terminé de contarle lo sucedido nos dimos cuenta de que Hipo se había quedado completamente dormido.

- Le sigue dando palo comprometer a los demás por su causa, ¿eh? - Preguntó, antes de soltar un suspiro. No respondí, porque parecía más bien una pregunta retórica. - Astrid, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas algo de ti?

- ¿Algo de mí? Antes tendría que saber que conoces de mí. - Contesté recordando lo que había dicho en el muelle.

- Todo está relacionado con cómo conocí a Hipo.- Dijo, sabiendo por que caminos había ido mi comentario.- Es una historia un poco larga, ¿segura que quieres que continúe?

Asentí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que en mi expresión no fuera visible la intensa intriga que me invadía. Entre ellos dos no existía una amistad normal. En apenas unas horas había conocido una parte de Hipo que era nueva para mí, más fresca y natural. Ellos mantenían una cercanía física y emocional cuya magnitud desconocía. Una muestra clara era que Dana parecía conocer cada uno de los secretos de isla Mema, pero nadie, siquiera Desdentao, había oído hablar de ella jamás. Por lo menos no desde los labios del joven.

Me obligué a mi misma a ser realista. Mientras que mi amistad con Hipo era reciente, la de ellos ya tenía años repletos de historias. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago ante esa realidad.

- Nací con una salud muy delicada. Pasaba los días encerrada en casa, en cama. Un día, aprovechando que mi padre no estaba, mi madre trajo a casa a un mercader que hablaba maravillas de una isla, no muy lejana de Kahr, llena de fieros vikingos capaces de luchar contra cientos de dragones durante generaciones y permanecer vivos. Se trataba de Johan Trueque, creo que lo conoces. Ante tal misteriosa tierra, tan diferente de la nuestra, no pude evitar sentirme maravillada. Los vikingos de los historias de Johan eran fuertes, valerosos, y podían resistir contra viento y marea sin rendirse. Entonces, en un impulso, escribí una carta en la que me decir, decía mi nombre, quién era, y trataba de describirme lo más acertadamente posible. Tenía cinco años, así que no fue muy larga. La introduje en una botella y le pedí a Johan que la llevara consigo. En el momento en que alguien le preguntara por la botella él debía decir: _"Esta carta la escribió una niña muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué crees que sintió cuando me la entregó?"_ Si daba la respuesta correcta, la botella con el mensaje sería suya. Muchas personas la vieron, pero nadie contestó correctamente. Hasta que un día, un pequeño niño acertó. ¿Tú sabes que respondió?

Negué rápidamente, totalmente inmersa en su historia, deseando que continuara.

- "_Soledad_". Un niño de 5 años fue la única persona capaz de descubrir mis sentimientos en meses. Sé que estaba realizando una petición extraña, pero creía que, si alguien era capaz de comprenderme con ese acertijo, era porque emocionalmente podría conectar conmigo. Pensé que podría entenderme. Y no me equivoqué. La siguiente vez que Johan vino de visita a mi casa, trajo consigo una carta de Hipo, donde decía que estaba encantado de conocerme y se presentaba. A partir de ese momento, las cartas siguieron sucediéndose. Hablábamos de nuestras rutinas, cómo eran nuestras islas y, por supuesto, las personas que nos rodeaban. Hipo, siempre os mencionaba en sus cartas y, dado que es muy diestro en el dibujo, siempre las acompañaba con pequeñas ilustraciones para que me hiciera una idea más clara de todo.

Empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del interior de su capa, hasta sacar lo que parecía una cuidada cajita de madera. Era pequeña y ligera, con detalles grabados en la tapa. Buscó algo en su interior y me tendió un papel, mientras en su mano conservaba otro. Lo observe con atención.

- ¿Soy yo? - Pregunté sorprendida.

Ante mí había un dibujo de una niña de cinco años, con dos coletas rubias y un casco vikingo más grande que su cabeza. Jugueteaba con un hacha de madera.

- Ese fue el primer dibujo que Hipo me envió de ti. Y este es el último.- Respondió, tendiéndome el segundo folio.

Una muchacha de quince años, con la trenza parcialmente desecha al viento y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía brillar sus ojos. Sobrevolaba los cielos a lomos de un nadder bellamente dibujado. Era un dibujo precioso que prácticamente brillaba con luz propia.

- Tú eres, probablemente, la persona a la que Hipo más ha retratado. Luego están Bocón y Estoico, pero hay una diferencia bastante amplia. Si soy franca contigo, al principio pensé que, cómo te estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Hipo, la ilustración no era del todo fiable. Pero cuando llegué aquí os vi a todos tal como él os dibujó.

- ¿A través de los ojos de Hipo? - Pregunté, tomando sus propias palabras.

- Él siempre te describe como la vikinga más fuerte, feroz e inteligente de toda Mema. Y las más hermosa por supuesto.

Añadió esa última frase como si hablara del tiempo, pero yo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Al animarme a mirarla a la cara pude ver cómo tenía una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir aquí? - Cuestioné, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Eso es porque, dos años después de todo esto, Hipo y yo teníamos una amistad bastante firme. Hasta el punto de contarnos cosas que no le decíamos a nadie más. En su caso, como ya sabrás, eran sus preocupaciones acerca de los deseos de su padre y el aislamiento al que estaba sometido.

Dana dijo esas palabras sin cambiar el ritmo ni el tono de su voz, pero igualmente fueron como una daga en mi pecho.

- Hipo había logrado que yo mirara la vida con otros ojos, y que me recuperara. En ese momento, era él el que estaba en el borde del precipicio, a punto de caer, así que decidí invitarlo a Kahr para que cambiara de aires. Tuvimos que hablar durante mucho tiempo con nuestros padres, convencerles de que hacer esto podía suponer pactos de paz y comercio entre ambas islas. Tras mucho esfuerzo, logramos que viniera a pasar unos meses con nosotros y, como resultado del encuentro, decidimos repetir la experiencia todos los años. Hasta este, en el que este loco está demasiado ocupado como para atreverse a estar mucho tiempo fuera. Decidí que, como las aguas ya estaban tranquilas en Mema, ya era hora de conocer su hogar.

Escuchamos un murmullo y nos volvimos a la vez, descubriendo a Hipo estregándose los ojos con una de sus manos y tratando de erguirse.

- ¿Le has desvelado ya mis oscuros y temibles secretos? - Preguntó Hipo con voz soñolienta.

- Solo he tenido tiempo de sacar algunos de tus trapos sucios a la luz, pero dame tiempo...

- ¿Te ha aburrido mucho? - Me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta de la joven.

- No, que va. Hemos pasado un rato bastante agradable.- Contesté, ganándome una sonrisa sincera por parte de los dos.

- Y yo creo que es momento de empezar a hacer el almuerzo. Astrid, a ti se te da mejor que a mí cuidar y domar a esta pequeña fiera castaña, así que lo dejo en tus manos. Os avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

Y, con esas palabras, como si se tratara de un torbellino, salió de la habitación dejándonos nuevamente solos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, he de decir que ya he ido a ver "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2". En 3D. 2 veces jajajajajaja Fue maravillosa. Me gustó incluso más que la primera, y creo que ese ha sido la opinión general del público. Hice un crítica y todo en mi blog. Por si alguien está interesado es Filmando en 3,2,1... (www. filmandoen321. blogspot. com) El link también está en mi perfil. **

**YesyHaddock**, no se trataba de Camicazi. Estuve tentada a que fuera ella, pero la personalidad de la amiga de la infancia de Hipo dista bastante de esa fiera guerrera, así que preferí dejar crecer a Dana. Me alegra que te guste esta historia y espero que sigas disfrutándola en el futuro.

**Vainila**, le he dado un par de tintes de ternura en este capítulo también, aunque he tratado de darle un punto más de humor. Y bueno, Chusco y Brusca siempre aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas jajajajaja

**Nahiaa19**, me alegro de haber conseguido dar completamente esa impresión. Ya sabes, una cosa es que yo lo escriba con el esquema en mi loca cabeza y otra es qeu realmente se refleje.

**Paolabaez**, tomando tus propias palabras, ¿qué camino crees que tomará este triángulo amoroso después de leer este capítulo? Sorpresa, sorpresa...

**Zel-Ol**, Astrid no va a ser la única en sufrir, ya a Hipo le han sacado un par de sonrojos por su causa jajajajaja Pero ya veremos en qué líos se meten estos dos en futuros capítulos.

**Quetza**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que este fic te guste.

**Yaz**, apostaría que pensabas que se trataba de Camicazi jajajajaja Como habrás podido leer, ese no resultó ser el plan.

**Tormenta777**, se trata de un Hiccstrid. Lo había puesto así en la configuración, pero no sé por qué se borró. Respecto a lo segundo, no se trataba de Camicazi. La personalidad férrea y poderosa de ella no me acababa de convencer para esta historia, después de todo, lo interesante era mostrar una cara oculta de Hipo, así que con una vikinga muy al estilo Mema, eso iba a ser difícil de lograr. Por último, no puedo decirte cada cuanto tiempo actualizo porque, no sé porqué, cada vez que prometo una fecha surge algo que me atrasa. Prefiero escribir un poco al libre albedrío xD

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 4! **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo** **4**

**Hipo** **Pov**  
Pese a que aún estaba un tanto aturdido, el descansar había aliviado el malestar de mi cabeza. Aún me dolía la garganta y sentía los músculos adoloridos y entumecidos, pero si lo comparaba con mi estado de esta mañana, estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados.  
Observé la expresión de desconcierto de Astrid con diversión. Cuando salió de su estupor, se volvió en mi dirección.

- ¿Es siempre así de...?- Se detuvo dubitativa, tratando de hallar la palabra correcta.  
- ¿Escandalosa, loca, alborotadora, atrevida?

Astrid enarcó una ceja, asombrada por mi elección de adjetivos.

- Iba a decir activa.  
- La acabas de conocer, es natural que pienses así. Ya veremos cuánto dura la fantasía...

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió de sopetón. En el umbral estaba Dana, la cual cargaba con una cesta de apariencia ligera en sus manos.

- No estarás aprovechando mi ausencia para hablar mal a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? - Inquirió suspicaz. De repente, la cesta que llevaba en sus manos no me pareció tan liviana.  
- Por supuesto que no, solo le comentaba a Astrid lo sofisticada y encantadora que eres.- Repuse con sarcasmo, tentando a mi suerte.  
- Y yo que te traigo algo realmente bueno para que te recuperes pronto.- Comentó con voz melosa, mientras introducía la mano en la cesta.

Su tono me dio escalofríos y no pude evitar empezar a imaginar lo que había ahí dentro.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Pregunté, y no pude evitar que se me quebrara la voz en mitad de la frase. Al parecer, tampoco a ninguna de las vikingas se les pasó ese detalle por alto.  
- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Es algo que traje de Kahr. Lo han traído unos trabajadores del puerto mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Ya sabes, me dejé todas mis pertenencias en el barco.

Y con estás palabras, sacó la mano, mostrando consigo un tarro de cerámica hosco y lleno de confusos grabados. Pese a que era pequeño, tenía una apariencia pesada.

- ¡Oh, no! Ni en broma. - Exclamé al reconocer el recipiente. - Prefiero quedarme en cama a tomarme esa cosa.  
- ¿Y mientras nos tendrás a nosotras de criadas? ¿O a tu padre, con lo ocupado que está como jefe de la aldea?

Me estaba arrinconando, lo sabía muy bien, y también que me estaba quedando sin salidas. Crucé miradas con Astrid. Me observaba confundida y ceñuda. Era evidente que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por su ceño fruncido había comprendido con suficiente claridad que el contenido del tarro era una medicina para mi enfermedad. Una que yo me negaba a tomar.

- Sabes que no permitiremos que te quedes solo en este estado, ¿verdad? - Añadió Astrid, cuyas palabras y mirada preocupada fueron como una daga en mi pecho.

Era evidente que había decidido ponerse de parte de Dana porque, si ella tenía una cura, lo lógico era tomarla. Solté un suspiro en señal de rendición y me acomode lo mejor que pude contra el respaldo de la cama.

- Está bien, está bien. Me la tomaré, ¡pero que la prepare Astrid! - Exclamé, mirando fijamente a Dana, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
- ¿Y por qué esa falta de confianza?- Preguntó ella, tratando de parecer molesta, pero sin lograrlo porque seguía manteniendo la sonrisa.  
- Porque tú estás disfrutando demasiado de esto.- Refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos, mientras veía como Dana le tendía el recipiente de barro a Astrid.  
- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - Cuestionó Astrid, sonriéndole cómplice a Dana.  
- Debe tomar una cucharada de este jarabe. Normalmente es una vez al día, pero todo depende de cómo lo vaya. Según evolucione veremos si es necesario que vuelva a tomarlo. Es bastante fuerte.

Astrid asintió y tomó la cuchara de madera que le tendía Dana, la cuál había sacado también del cesto. Abrió el tarro y se hecho momentáneamente hacia atrás. Aunque trató de recomponer rápidamente su expresión, pude ver con claridad el asco que le provocaba el infernal aroma del brebaje. Introdujo la cuchara y, con cierto esfuerzo, la sacó llena de una sustancia marrón, densa y viscosa.  
Observé atentamente las expresiones de Astrid. Se mantenía en la más absoluta calma. Incluso tenía una jovial sonrisa en la cara. Si no hubiera visto la aversión antes en sus facciones, habría pensado que me estaba ofreciendo una infusión medicinal totalmente normal. Mientras, Dana estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña.  
Astrid estiró el brazo, acercándome la cuchara, así que, inspirando hondo, la introduje en mi boca.  
La textura era desagradable, pringosa y pesada. Parecía que se adhería a mi lengua y a mis dientes con fuerza. Y el sabor... Era terriblemente nauseabundo. Para mis papilas gustativas, este intento de veneno podía ser perfectamente el resultado de mezclar el ponche de yak de Astrid con el pescado vomitado de Desdentao. Podía sentir las nauseas ardiéndome por la garganta.  
Dana observaba la escena divertida, mientras que Astrid tenía el rostro contraído del dolor. Supongo que se estaba imaginando mi martirio. Haciendo tripas corazón y con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, logré tragar. Incluso la sensación del brebaje descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente por mi garganta fue insoportable.  
Solté todo el aire que tenía dentro, tratando de recuperarme del mal rato. Dana no se contuvo más y comenzó a carcajearse libremente mientras tomaba de Astrid la vasija, la cual quería alejarse de ese instrumento detestable como si se tratara de Mocoso en uno de sus días más "_galantes_".

- Eres cruel. Yo siempre trataba de hacerte las cosas más fáciles cuando tenías que tomar esa... cosa horrible.  
- Y sabes que te adoro por eso y que tendrás un glorioso almuerzo como recompensa. Pero no he podido evitar disfrutar del momento.

Intentó hacerlo sonar como una disculpa, pero al ver que estaba tratando de ahogar otra risa burlona solo logró que me enfurruñara aún más.

- Bueno, ahora sí que lo peor ha pasado. Me voy abajo a continuar preparando la comida.

Y, al igual que había entrado, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¿Qué era esa... medicina exactamente?- Era evidente que iba a calificarlo como otra cosa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Seguramente estaba recordando que era posible que tuviera que tomarlo de nuevo.

- Es una medicina ancestral que prepara la curandera de Kahr. Llevan generaciones haciéndola y todos la toman cuando enferman.

- ¿Y de qué está preparada?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé, y nunca tuve el coraje de averiguarlo. Los primeros veranos que fui de visita a Kahr, Dana tenía que tomarlo casi a diario, y tenía la impresión de que, si averiguaba de que era, no iba a poder seguir apoyándola para que lo hiciera.

- ¿Todos los días?

En esa ocasión Astrid no pudo reprimir la expresión de asco que le recorrió el rostro, y se presionó el vientre, como si estuviera conteniendo el vómito en la boca del estómago.

- Sí.- Afirmé riendo. Era divertido ver esa clase de expresiones en la siempre fuerte y serena Astrid. - En Kahr todo el mundo está sano, y, aunque suelen decir que es por la "_medicina_", a mí no me engañan. Yo sé lo que ocurre de verdad. Allí enfermarse es más peligroso que enfrentar a un dragón furioso.

Astrid rió por mi ocurrencia, pero no lo desmintió. Solo con el "_dulce"_ aroma que desprendía, estoy seguro que no dudaba de mis palabras. La rubia vikinga estudió con detenimiento mi rostro y empezó a mover la mano, aunque no sé si lo hacía de forma consciente o no, y estuvo tanto tiempo en ese estado que comencé a ponerme nervioso.

- Esto... ¿ocurre algo? - Pregunté dudoso, ante lo que ella se sobresaltó.

- Quédate quieto.

Al momento me envaré en mi sitio. Creo que casi me olvidé de respirar cuando su mano, que se había movido inquietamente antes, se acercó a mí. No pude evitar observar nerviosamente a Astrid, porque cada vez su mano estaba más cerca de mi rostro. Sentí un estremecimiento cuando su palma se acomodó con la suavidad de una pluma en mi mejilla. Tenía un tacto más suave y cálido del que creía, y una mano más pequeña de la que recordaba. Ante un contacto tan gentil y delicado no pude evitar sorprenderme porque sabía muy bien con que fuerza y fiereza era capaz de alzar un hacha. Movió con lentitud el pulgar sobre mis labios, provocando un encogimiento en mi estómago que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un gemido. Pero estaba tan sorprendido y sin aliento que nada salió de mi boca, lo cual agradecí, porque si no habría necesitado buscar una piedra enorme bajo la que esconderme por la vergüenza. Paseó su dedo por mi labio superior, como si lo estuviera limpiando, pero lo hacía con demasiada calma para que fuera un contacto normal y fugaz. Repentinamente se alejó de mí y recogió de nuevo el trapo para introducirlo otra vez en la fuente. Fijó su mirada en lo que estaba haciendo, impidiendo cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

- Tenías restos de esa medicina en el labio.- Comentó con tranquilidad, afanándose en escurrir el paño.

Me costó encontrar la voz de nuevo, parecía que, al igual que el resto de mis sentidos, estaba totalmente embotada. Aún sentía el acogedor roce en mi mejilla, y sentía como mi labio ardía con la misma ferocidad que mi pecho.

- Muchas gracias.- Tartamudeé ligeramente al comenzar a hablar, pero como lo había dicho en un murmullo, esperaba que ella no lo notara.

* * *

**Astrid Pov**

En ese momento me sentía terriblemente estúpida. En realidad, había estado toda la tarde sintiéndome así. Desde el momento en que, dejando que mis emociones me guiaran, me permití el roce con Hipo. No sé muy bien como había ocurrido, solo me dejé llevar. Podía simplemente haberle dicho que tenía la boca manchada y listo, pero no, yo tenía que ponerme a jugar con mi autocontrol, el cual era cada vez más inestable cuanto más me acercaba a él.

Fue como si mi mano se moviera sola y mi mente estuviera sumida en una extensa e impenetrable bruma, alejando totalmente de mí el sentido común.

Mi cuerpo cobró voluntad propia y limpié con cuidado sus labios, demorándome en ellos más tiempo del necesario, ¡pero ni siquiera yo soy de hierro! Al sentir la piel tersa y suave, prácticamente como el terciopelo - lo que era extraño en un vikingo, sobretodo en uno que trabaja en una herrería- ;cuyo calor era tentadoramente acogedor, pese a la fiebre; no pude evitar demorarme, disfrutando de las suaves oleadas tempestivas que me recorrían, desde la punta de los dedos, hasta el mismísimo corazón.

Miré mis dedos, recordando las turbulentas sensaciones, y no pude evitar suspirar con pesar, totalmente rendida. Cada vez estaba más y más confundida. Recordaba muy bien las enseñanzas del clan Hofferson. Debía ser dura, fuerte, seria, ruda e inteligente. Y siempre debía superar a todos, incluida a mí misma. Pero todas esas reglas que había seguido a rajatabla desde que tenía uso de razón se me iban de la cabeza cuando estaba a su lado. Solo el hecho de reír libremente, sin preocuparme por lo que pensaran los demás, era algo impensable. Siempre había mantenido mi autocontrol alerta todo el tiempo. Pero, cada vez me resultaba más difícil mantener altas esas barreras.

Un estruendo en el piso inferior me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Miré a Hipo, que, después de haber almorzado había caído rendido en un sueño profundo, en el cual permanecía. Luego miré a Dana, que tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro, aunque cambió al ver lo tensa que estaba la mía. Le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio y se quedara sentada junto a la cama. Me levanté, cuidando no hacer ningún ruido brusco, y salí de la habitación. Al descender por las escaleras me encontré a Estoico y a Bocón terminando de recolocar las cajas que habían tirado al suelo.

- Buenas tardes, Astrid. Aunque más bien debería de decir buenas noches porque el sol ya se está escondiendo.- Saludó alegremente Bocón.

- Buenas noches Astrid.- Dijo amablemente Estoico.- Me alegra ver que sigues aquí. Muchas gracias por acceder, estoy seguro de que te ha dado problemas ese terco ¿Cómo está Hipo?

- Está mucho mejor. Creo que mañana podrá levantarse de la cama, aunque no debería hacer nada demasiado brusco.

Estoico asintió y se encaminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Bocón y por mí. Cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos con Hipo durmiendo tranquilamente y a Dana saludando con una divertida mezcla de timidez y nerviosismo. Estoico miró la escena un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿No eres la hija de Ulf El Viajero?- Preguntó con sorpresa, adentrándose en la habitación.

Estoico y Bocón se quedaron de pie alrededor de la cama, mientras yo volvía a mi posición y le quitaba el trapo de la frente a Hipo. Comprobé su temperatura para ver si era necesario aplicárselo de nuevo. Después de una tarde de paños fríos y de nieve derretida, por fin había descendido. Aún seguía teniendo fiebre, pero al menos no era ya tan alarmante. Supongo que la terrible medicación al menos era verdaderamente útil.

- Sí, soy Dana Asgerdur, hija del jefe de Kahr.

- ¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de tu llegada? Habríamos preparado una bienvenida en condiciones.

- Habríamos hecho una fiesta enorme y muy ruidosa en el Gran Salón.- Terminó Bocón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre ansioso por cualquier aire festivo.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, en realidad era una sorpresa.- Contestó y señaló al bello durmiente con diversión.

- Entiendo, bueno, supongo que aquí no necesitamos demasiadas formalidades, pero que sepas que eres bienvenida, tanto a Mema como a mi hogar, el tiempo que gustes.

Dana sonrió, agradecida por el gesto, y asintió.

- Una pregunta, ¿cómo es que no se despierta? Normalmente tiene el sueño tan delicado como el del furia nocturna que está ahí fuera, el cual, por cierto, no para de mirar hacia la ventana.- Comentó Bocón, mirando fijamente a Hipo, que se mantenía impasible a todo el ruido a su alrededor, con una respiración tranquila y acompasada.

Escuchar sus palabras me hizo sentir un poco mal, así que, con una escueta disculpa, salí fuera de la habitación en busca de los dos dragones. Cogí un cesto repleto de pescado antes de salir. Los dos estaban descansando uno al lado del otro. Mientras que Tormenta emitió un gorgojeo amistoso y se aproximó para que la acariciase, Desdentao me miró de mala manera y luego se giró, como si me estuviera ignorando. Era igual de melodramático que su jinete. Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar reírme.

- Venga, no te enfades.- Comencé a decir en tono conciliador.- Os voy a dar vuestra cena.

Repartí los pescados entre los dos, pero Desdentao se negó a comer los suyos, fiel a su plan de ignorarme. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar lo que hacía Hipo en esas situaciones.

- Desdentao, si te terminas toda tu cena, te llevaré a ver a Hipo.

Me miró con la cautela brillando en sus ojos verdes. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que lo decía en serio, se zampó toda su ración con premura. Tormenta no había terminado siquiera con la mitad de la suya cuando él me esperaba, sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Observé perpleja su reacción, pero esta dio paso a la ternura al comprender la preocupación que atenazaba al dragón, el cual no paraba de mover los ojos y las patas delanteras con nerviosismo, esperando a que me pusiera en movimiento. Dejé a mi nadder comiendo y empecé a caminar hacia la casa. Desdentao no necesito más señal para seguirme.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban en el salón, incluido Hipo, aunque éste aún tenía el rostro adormilado. Dejé pasar a Desdentao antes, el cual no dudó en lanzarse sobre Hipo, al igual que había hecho esa mañana. Todos nos reímos ante la escena, incluido Hipo, pese a estar cubierto de babas de dragón por segunda vez en el día. Al ver su mirada entendí que comprendía el porqué el furia nocturna había reaccionado así. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme la férrea y entrañable amistad que los unía. En esa clase de momentos, una involuntaria sonrisa siempre llegaba a mis labios.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de mí cuando un golpeteo suave llegó a mis oídos. Todos la observaron con curiosidad mientras yo la abría. Me encontré de frente con Patapez, que venía seguido de los gemelos y de Mocoso.

- ¡Hola! - Saludo Patapez, un poco nervioso al sentir tantas miradas sobre él.- Veníamos a ver al enfermo.

Me hice a un lado para que pasaran y se sentaran. Cuando cerré la puerta de nuevo, me acomodé en una silla que estaba junto a Hipo mientras los demás comenzaban una tranquila conversación. Sentí un poco de pena por él. Tenía el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su puño. Pestañeaba a cada rato, evitando caer en la tentación del sueño, pero le estaba costando a horrores.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Hipo? Parece un muerto en vida.- Me sorprendió que lo preguntara Mocoso, sin ningún rastro de malicia ni broma en su voz.

- Eso es por la medicina que le di. Uno de sus efectos es una somnolencia bastante fuerte. - Respondió Dana.

- ¿Contiene Belladona? - Preguntó Patapez con curiosidad.

- Sí, es uno de sus componentes.- Afirmó ella.- Y ahora que lo pienso, debería tomarse otra cucharada.

Fue como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada de repente, porque Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente despierto. Una vez nuevamente en sus sentidos, no tardó en mirar mal a Dana.

- No me vas a hacer pasar dos veces por ese mal trago.- Refunfuño él, cruzándose de brazos, y apretó fuertemente los labios hasta formar una pálida línea.

- Si te lo tomas ahora, mañana ya estarás totalmente recuperado ¿Tengo que repetirte lo que te dije antes? ¿O debería hacerlo Astrid?

Me asombré ante mi mención, pero traté que no fuera evidente. Hipo nos miró alternativamente, mientras los demás nos observaban a los tres con atención. Incluso Desdentao, que estaba al otro lado de Hipo, no perdía detalle. Al final, el castaño se rindió, alzando cansadamente la vista al techo.

- Los dioses me odian.- Dijo con pesar, sacando más de una sonrisa en la habitación.- Está bien, pero que se encargue Astrid.

- ¿Sigues desconfiando de mí?- Preguntó con humor Dana, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Te digo lo mismo que te dije antes. Tú disfrutas demasiado de esto.

Ella se rió ante el comentario, pero fue a buscar entre sus cajas la vasija y la cuchara de madera.

- ¿A qué viene esa actitud hijo? No es propia del sucesor de Mema.- Inquirió Estoico, muy serio.

- Bueno, sólo huélela y luego me dices.- Contestó Hipo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica en la cara, causando que su padre enarcara una ceja.

Justo en ese momento, Dana me dio la vasija. Aguantando la respiración, introduje la cuchara y la llené de la repulsiva pasta marrón. Todos miraron con mala cara la medicina nada más salir la cuchara del tarro, pero Hipo me hizo un gesto para que se la extendiera a su padre y la oliera. Lo hice, y Estoico se aproximó a mí a medio camino para ello, aunque no tardó en echarse para atrás y carraspear. Ni siquiera él pudo evitar que la boca se le torciera en una mueca de repulsión.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes? - Preguntó Hipo divertido.

- Sí, te comprendo.- Aceptó Estoico con franqueza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera los gemelos, y eso que a ellos dos les iban las emociones fuertes. No hacía falta acercarse como había hecho Estoico para percibir el olor agrio del brebaje.

- Acabemos ya con esto.- Me dijo Hipo, esperando a que le tendiera la medicina.

Al igual que la vez anterior, no cogió la cuchara, sino que lo tomó con la boca, manteniendo aún el útil de madera en mi mano. Retrocedió, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, luchando por tragar. Quizás es porque sus lengua no estaba tan atontada como antes, que percibía mejor los sabores, pero pareció costarle el doble de esfuerzo. Finalmente, con una mueca amarga, lo logró. No pude evitar reír al ver que hasta Estoico aplaudió la acción.

- ¿Cuál debería ser el siguiente reto? ¿Beberse una jarra entera del ponche de yak de Astrid? - Preguntó Chusco emocionado a su hermana y a Mocoso.

Gracias a eso se llevo el tercer golpe del día.

- Este es el tercero, ¿quieres también un cuarto?

Mi pregunta causó un gemido de dolor de Chusco y las risas del resto de ocupantes de la sala.

Volví a fijar mi atención en Hipo. Permanecía con un rictus amargo en la cara, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Volvía a tener la boca manchada. Supongo que estaba tan concentrado en evitar una arcada que no se daba cuenta de eso. De repente, vi como mi mano, como su tuviera vida propia, se acercaba a él. Una voz en mi cabeza gritaba bien fuerte que parara, que estaba haciendo una estupidez y que iba a quedar como una idiota, pero no pude detenerme. Es como si mi cuerpo fuera por libre. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba acunando su mejilla, cálida y pecosa, con la palma de mi mano. No tardó en abrir los ojos, mirándome con sorpresa, pero no se alejó de mí.

Limpié con delicadeza los restos que quedaban en su labio superior. Solo se había manchado por un borde, pero me tomé el placer de pasar el pulgar por toda su extensión y me extasié cuando entreabrió su boca, dejando que su cálido aliento rozara mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a arder con tan ínfimo contacto.

Me perdí en la mirada verde bosque, que me observaba curioso, tan sumido en lo que estaba ocurriendo como yo.

- Si queréis os dejamos solos...- Comenzó a decir Chusco con sorna, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire.

Con su interrupción, la magia se rompió y ambos nos alejamos como si nuestro contacto quemara. No nos habíamos dado cuenta, al sumirnos tan profundamente en nuestra burbuja, que todos se habían quedado callados, analizándonos con atención.

Me enderecé, lanzándole una fulminante mirada a Chusco.

- Muy bien, felicidades, te has ganado el cuarto.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os a parecido este capítulo? Las cosas poco a poco van avanzando jajajaja**

**YesyHaddock**, estoy contenta de que te guste el personaje de Dana. Cuanto más escribo sobre ella, más me gusta a mí también jajajaja. Bueno, los gemelos, gracias a su franqueza y a su particular sentido del humor siempre están ahí para tocar la moral a todo el mundo. Respecto a Mocoso, bueno, ya veremos si tus sospechas son acertadas o no.

**Paolabaez**, por lo que veo está agradando el personaje de Dana. Espero que siga así en el futuro jajajaja

**Aleja-acerca**, me diste mucha curiosidad ¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Por las vidas del pequeño Hipo y la pequeña Dana? Bueno, estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi historia y espero con ansias todas tus opiniones.

**astrid hofenson5757**, Dana es una amiga de las de verdad, de esas que las conoces tanto que le tienes tanto asco como cariño jajajajaja El lema de ellos dos podría ser perfectamente "_La confianza da asco"_. Respecto a tus suposiciones, bueno, habrá que verlo en los siguientes capítulos.

**netokastillo**, Dana podría ser perfectamente la versión vikinga del demonio de Tasmania al paso que va jajajajaja

**Kuki Pan**, mi historia no es muy antigua, así que probablemente se deba a eso. Por eso yo también reviso cada poco tiempo las nuevas historias. Siempre hay alguna que se escapa. Espero con ansias tu review sobre este capítulo.

**LittleDragonAmazon**, muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy contenta de que te guste. ¿Qué te ha parecido TerremotoDana en este capítulo? Yo siempre me rió cuando escribo sobre la relación entre Hipo y ella, me parece tiernamente divertida, lo que me hace parecer un poco loca ya que me estoy riendo sola en realidad, pero bueno... Jajajajajajaja

**Zel-Ol**, habrá que ver si en el futuro tus predicciones se cumplen. No sé que opinas acerca de los sufrimientos de estos dos, a mi me parecen terriblemente divertidos los problemas en los que se meten por las benditas-malditas hormonas jajajajajaja

**Muchas gracias a todos, tanto a los que dejáis reviews como a los que solo leéis este fic.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5! **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hipo Pov**  
Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, que se adentraban tímidamente en mi habitación a través de la ventana. Me desperecé en toda mi extensión y traté de incorporarme, restregándome los ojos cerrados con el dorso de la mano. Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente despierto, los abrí.  
Desdentao seguía durmiendo sobre su plancha de piedra, arrebujado, hecho una bola. La prótesis le tapaba el rostro, bloqueando cualquier vestigio de luz.  
Dana descansaba en una cama improvisada. No sabía muy bien como se las había apañado para convencer a mi padre de quedarse conmigo en mi cuarto, puesto que eso rompía como unas veinte normas vikingas, algo que a mi padre no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aún con un adulto en la casa, el hecho de que un chico y una chica compartieran habitación podía verse como algo terriblemente indecoroso. Si llegaba a enterarse Ulf Asgerdur era capaz de forzar un matrimonio. Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, en señal de desagrado.  
Observé con atención a Dana y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes. La primera impresión de la joven vikinga era siempre de una chica dulce y angelical. Eso se debía a su cuerpo menudo; su largo y brillante cabello rubio platino, cuyos destellos recordaban a la plata recién pulida; sus profundos, grandes y expresivos ojos azules, rodeados por unas extensas pestañas doradas; y su andar, suave y grácil. Incluso su voz, melodiosa como el cantar de un ruiseñor, ayudaba a esa imagen.  
Nadie esperaba encontrarse con el torrente con patas que había debajo. Por ello, estoy seguro de que, si alguien se imaginaba a Dana durmiendo sería recostada suavemente, totalmente recta, con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Sinceramente, esa imagen me daba bastante miedo. Solo faltaba el ramo de flores entre sus dedos, sobre su regazo, para que pareciera un cadáver. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Tuve que aguantarme la risa como pude, tapándome la cara con las manos, para evitar que se despertara toda la casa. Aunque no tardó en corvertirse en una tos nerviosa y molesta. Desdentao empezó a desperezarse a causa del ruido.  
La joven vikinga estaba acostada boca abajo. Se había movido de tal manera que estaba recostada en el diagonal de la cama. El cabello caía en cascada por delante, hasta tocar el suelo, tapándole la cara. Una mano estaba bajo su estómago, en una posición bastante incómoda, mientras que el otro brazo estaba fuera de la cama, colgando con la palma hacia abajo. Mientras que una pierna permanecía enterrada en el revoltijo de mantas, la otra se resistía a permanecer en su sitio, así que, al igual que el brazo, colgaba por el extremo de la cama, hasta casi tocar el piso de madera.  
Desdentao, ya plenamente e sus sentidos, me miró con curiosidad ante mi diversión. Me llevé un dedo a los labios, intentando que permaneciera callado. Me acerqué a él mientras se acomodaba sobre sus patas traseras, sentándose. Cuando estuve a menos de medio metro de distancia, se inclinó hacia mí y me olfateó. Dejé que hiciera su revisión tranquilamente. Sabía muy bien lo nervioso que lo había puesto el verme enfermo. Desdentao era mi mejor amigo, y seguramente tenía la sospecha de que era capaz de fingir volver a estar bien con tal de salir de la cama. Lo más probable es que estuviera tratando de comprobar que ya no ardía febril, ni que temblaba como una hoja. Eso era lo único bueno del sacrificio del día anterior. Bueno, y la cercanía de Astrid... Moví la cabeza rápidamente, intentando desechar esos pensamientos. Cuando terminó su inspección se paró frente a mí.

- ¿He pasado el examen, campeón? - Pregunté, ante lo que recibí un soplo de aliento de dragón en toda la cara.  
- ¡Puaj! ¡Desdentao!- Me quejé, obligándome a mantener la voz en un susurro.

Desdentao se rió, divertido por mi expresión. Me volví, buscando una muda limpia. Aprovechando que Dana seguía dormida me cambié con rapidez y me volví hacia la ventana. Desdentao parecía desesperado por alzar el vuelo y, francamente, yo también lo estaba. El sol ya estaba empezando a adquirir fuerza en el cielo. Astrid solía volar con Tormeta a esas horas...  
Miré de refilón a Dana. Si se despertaba y yo no estaba se pondría como un pesadilla monstruosa con dolor de muelas. Aunque su sueño parecía profundo, cuando salía con Desdentao me perdía en la libertad de los cielos, así que era poco probable que volviera pronto.  
Con un suspiro, me volví y me dirigí hacia ella. Moví su hombro repetidas veces, llamándola, aunque tardé unos diez minutos en obtener una respuesta, aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, fulminándome con la mirada. Antes de que dijera nada, apostaría que estaba cavilando la idea de lanzarme su almohada.

- ¿Te apetece tener tu primera sesión de vuelo?

Como si la cama se hubiera prendido fuego, brincó, deshaciéndose de una patada de las mantas y corriendo por toda la habitación en busca de su ropa. Empezó a desvestirse sin importarle que yo siguiera allí, así que educadamente salí del cuarto con Desdentao, dispuesto a preparar el morral para la excursión. Lo estaba amarrando a la silla de montar del furia nocturna cuando escuché unos danzarines pasos descender la escalera. Me giré en su dirección y enarqué una ceja. Llevaba una gastada camisa verde, medio deshilachada y con algunas zonas chamuscadas, y un pantalón de cuero marrón. Para terminar el cuadro, unas gastadas botas de cuero que habían visto tiempos mejores. Era la ropa que usaba cuando tenía doce años.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? - Pregunté con curiosidad  
- Vamos a volar, ¿no? Mis vestidos serían realmente incómodos.  
- Ya, pero podrías habérmelo dicho. Creo que tengo algo mejor que ropa a medio quemar.  
- Es igual, es igual.- Me detuvo, colocando sus manos en mis hombros. - Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Y con esas palabras empezó a empujarme en dirección a la puerta. Daba un brinco emocionado con cada paso, así que me rendí y la dejé dirigirme al exterior.

* * *

Solo un día sin surcar los cielos y ya tenía un vacío del tamaño de un huevo de dragón en el pecho. Lo sentía llenarse con cada bocanada de aire. En más de una ocasión, Desdentao y yo tuvimos que refrenar nuestros ánimos a marchas forzadas cuando recordábamos que no viajábamos solos. Normalmente sucedía cuando Dana exclamaba un grito de emoción y apretaba su agarre sobre mi cintura. Sabía que ella no tenía miedo, pero tampoco iba a hacer que lo tuviera. Así que, Desdentao voló como cuando enseñamos a Astrid por primera vez, con juegos entre las nubes y ligeros vaivenes.  
No llevábamos ni quince minutos en el aire cuando escuché un conocido grito de ánimo a mis espaldas. No necesité voltearme. Cuando miré a mi lado, Astrid ya estaba allí. Jugamos de manera amistosa, sin exaltarnos demasiado. Al parecer, la intuición de Astrid estaba tan perspicaz como siempre, porque tanto ella como Tormenta se mantuvieron calmas, tratando de no hacer nada demasiado arriesgado, y al parecer, eso no fue lo único que captó.

- ¡Dana! ¿Qué te parece un vuelo en un nadder mortífero?- Preguntó Astrid. No tuvo necesidad de gritar, porque el viento apenas tenía fuerza.  
- ¿Quieres? - Le pregunté, dándome de lleno con su mirada curiosa. No le hizo falta decir ni hacer nada para saber su respuesta.- De acuerdo, descendamos y...  
- No.- Me cortó Astrid.- Que salte.  
- ¿Qué? Olvídalo.  
- ¿Por qué no? Ha soportado un vuelo con Desdentao. Estoy segura de que puede ¿O me equivoco contigo, Dana?

Sabía que Astrid se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo retándola y también, antes de que sucediera nada, lo que iba a pasar. Me lo confirmó el brillo altanero de sus ojos mar. Suspiré e hice que ambos dragones se acercaran. Iba a reducir la distancia lo máximo posible, que resultó ser un metro. Bastante arriesgado me parecía que saltara de un dragón a otro, como para que lo hiciera de una distancia de tres o cuatro metros.  
Aunque estaba preocupado, me obligué a tranquilizarme. Desdentao estaba tenso, preparado para actuar. En caso de que cayera, nosotros la recogeríamos al vuelo. Dana estaba tan loca que capaz que lo encontraba divertido.  
Dana se irguió, haciendo fuerza en mis hombros para mantenerse en pie. Astrid tenía los brazos estirados en su dirección, dispuesta a cogerla en cualquier momento. Antes de que se lo pensara dos veces o, mejor dicho, antes de dame oportunidad de hacerlo yo, saltó y cayó de lleno entre los brazos de Astrid, respirando agitadamente. Cuando ambas vikingas cruzaron miradas rompieron a reír.

- Anda, vete de una vez.

Suspiré, resignado, pero no tardé en hacerle un gesto a Desdentao para que descendiera, adquiriendo rápidamente velocidad.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Una vez que Dana se acomodó, sentada frente a mí, dándome la espalda, nos dispusimos a ver a Hipo volar. Los únicos sonidos que emitíamos eran exclamaciones de sorpresa o de júbilo. No había conversación porque las actuaciones del vikingo y el dragón quitaban el aliento. Se movían como si fueran uno, incluso cuando el castaño saltaba en el aire, descendiendo en picado, para encontrarse con el furia nocturna decenas de metros más abajo.  
Tardamos bastante en recuperar el habla.

- Y luego él monta un melodrama cuando yo intento un salto minúsculo.- Comentó Dana, siguiendo con la mirada al jinete. Me reí ante su reproche.  
- Solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. No quiere que te ocurra nada como en mi primer vuelo.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Digamos que Desdentao y yo no tuvimos el mejor primer encuentro. Así que el vuelo fue bastante... agitado. Estaba aterrada. Cuando me disculpé, fue más parecido al que te mostró Hipo antes.- Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme cuenta. Tensé mis labios en una pálida línea, tratando de refrenar las ganas de darme un golpe.  
- En sus cartas, Hipo te describía como una guerrera fuerte y capaz. Al menos, ante todo el mundo.- Lo dijo en tono casual, pero había cierto misterio en su voz, como si se me escapara algo.

Otra vez, impulsivamente y para mi sorpresa, le hablé con franqueza.

- Suelo serlo con todos. No sé por qué contigo...  
- ¿Quizás por qué me parezco mucho a Hipo? - Aunque lo preguntó, sonó más bien como una afirmación.

Eso era algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde que la había conocido. Hipo y Dana rompían bastante los esquemas vikingos. Eran delgados, incluso podían dar la impresión de ser delicados. Parecían torpes, pero podían ser ágiles y rápidos. No eran fuertes. Parecía que tenían la cabeza llena de pajaritos, pero eran inusitadamente inteligentes. Y tenían un sentido de la valentía desproporcionado, hasta el punto de parecer ilógico.

- Supongo que sois... tal para cual.- Dije con voz queda, aunque intenté insuflarle fuerza.  
- Bueno, supongo que siguiendo la línea de los Thorson.  
- ¿Chusco y Brusca? ¿Qué tienen que ver? - Pregunté confusa.  
- Hipo y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Tenemos una relación formada desde la infancia, además de unos intereses muy similares. Prácticamente somos como hermanos separados al nacer.- La última frase la dijo lanzándome una mirada elocuente, brillando con oscura diversión, y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Me sonrojé hasta las cejas. Sentí que estaba viendo a través de mí.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tardé demasiado. Pero que conste que no fue solo con esta historia, tuve que dejar todos mis proyectos en stop gracias al inicio de las clases. Ahora estoy empezando a habituarme, así que creo que ya podré organizarme mejor jajajajaja**.

**LittleDragonAmazon**, se suele decir que los peores medicamentos son los que mejor curan, pero, que quieres que te diga, yo siempre he preferido estar en cama un día más tomando el jarabe de sabor a fresa.

**astrid hofenson5757**, hay que poner a la pobre Astrid en encrucijadas, porque, con su carácter, le costaría mucho darse cuenta de que su corazoncito siente y padece. Uf, que cursi a quedado eso... Jajajajajaja.

**YesyHaddock**, puedes imaginártelo mordiendo una lima o un limón bien amargo. Creo que puede ser una comparación bastante acertada. Respecto a los momentos de esta particular pareja, ya tengo en mente un par más, pero no se que te parecerán. Y, por último, me alegro de que te guste Dana. Con cada capítulo trato de darle más forma, pero no sé si lo logro.

**netokastillo**, tiene su gracia, sobretodo porque no lo hace a posta, sino que le sale de la inspiración jajajajajaja Habrá más momentos locos de ese estilo, seguro.

**Paolabaez**, tu ya sabes, Hipo será delgado y un tanto pequeño para su edad, pero tiene el valor de toda la comunidad vikinga en vena jajajajaja.

**Kuki Pan**, me alegro de que te guste. Este capítulo no ha tenido acercamiento entre esos dos, pero preferí empezar a darle fuerza al personaje de Dana.

**Espero que a todos os haya gustado y, por supuesto, ¡vuestros comentarios!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**P.D.: Os estoy preparando una sorpresita muajajajajajaja.**


End file.
